The Hidden Hollow
by daniel.hilton3
Summary: The hollow is at war magic is running out to save the people spell-hill is being attacked by a terrible witch named windlee rush she is so evil that she tries to drain all the magic at her presents and she forces Merlin to make the philosophers stone. Can Billy Hudson and Dora Hills save the day by fighting against evil to restore power or will their be a final part to killing her.
1. Chapter 1- The Secret

Fan Fiction Novels

The Hidden Hollow

Chapter 1

The Secret

It was windy outside that dark cold evening air drifting through the curtains of number eight storybook crescent. A boy no older than nine sat on the end of his bed looking out towards the stars through his unshut curtains. Soon this boy would know the truth of them many years ago when his friend Rupert went missing out in the woods. The trees swayed and bowed at each other making it creepy but a little magical to. The boy was named billy Hudson who liked adventure but even though his parents told him never to go into the woods alone, he went half way alone before not wondering if it was the best plan to go any further. Then a person moved outside billy's door and billy made a quick jump into bed and pretended to fall asleep. A shadow held his mouth shut and carried him into the lounge. The man stood opposite him in frustration. "Are you billy Hudson" said the man in a faint voice. "Yes it is me, i was wondering why you called me down so early in the evening?" said billy astonished by what he was about to hear. "No time for questions boy we have to get you to safety". The room went quiet and all they could hear was the tap drip one drop of water the man muttered a spell under his breath "Vanish" and the pictures around the room with billy's face in disappeared. "That spell is for people who vanish with out telling their parents, i heard that your pretty nifty with spells and wands". The man said as his long drawn cape hung down on the carpet as he walked to the front door. The man was dressed in a green robe and a red vest padded with the best bit of gold and silver and stockings that perpetrated his legs and red shoes. This reminded billy of seeing farther Christmas pick him up when he was small to let him ride his sleigh, Santa isn't real though some people say he is some people say he hides away from little children because they scare him half to death when they come plunging down the stairs waiting to ride on his back and play. "I need to tell you something sir" said billy. "Who are you?". "Who am i, who am i, i am the best wizard that ever lived i am... Murlin fredrix at your service and now my friend we need to get you somewhere safe before the dark witch comes looking for you". "Dark witch?" said billy in shock the atmosphere was cold and morbid and the breath of fresh air hit billy's lungs as Merlin opened the door. The warm air drifted out into the breeze and the floating clouds glowed in the moonlight. As Merlin and Billy was walking the quiet streets Merlin took out a map and lay it on the ground in the moonlight "mien mien" said the wizard and within a flash they reached the heart of a wood. Lots of cottages had lights on and people wearing funny robes and hats was standing in doorways. "Excuse me Albus Griffin but I am trying to find a hotel where we can stay the night do you know any nice places where we can stay". "Follow them lights until you pass four red ones and turn and you will find your self standing outside one". The man laughed because he knew of such nonsense. Albus Griffin was a old man with a long staff and blue eyes he had a shady smile and freckled cheeks he wore a light blue robe and a bright blue belt across his waist with a goblin crest on it. Lots of houses was built in the forest for wizards to have a happy life and respect life. "I hope your being nice Albus" said a woman in the background. "I am Rosie, we have customers" said Albus as he let through Billy and Merlin. "Well in that case then I better get cracking" Rosie said as she showed the guests their rooms. Merlin and Billy had a room together. "Bless my soul" Rosie said you have come to save us. "Save you from what?" Billy said. "Haven't you said anything to this boy Merlin what kind of person he is" Rosie said. The room smelled of roses and other rooms smelled of fine lavender because Rosie loved her hotel smelling of fine lavender and roses. Billy's eyes was getting tired and he fell asleep on the lounge sofa where they left him until morning finally a great knock on the door was heard at breakfast and a salesman walked in to tell them about the witch and what powers she still has.

By Daniel Hilton Fan Fiction novels


	2. Chapter 2-The woods

Chapter 2

The woods

As Dora opened her eyes she was looking out of the window towards two fields where daisy the cow was strolling up and down the fields. The sun rose high and still she was looking across the field, then suddenly she saw something in the trees. Something strange. The branches waved furiously and two squabbling men walked onto the field they was smaller than Dora but they was dressed in brown jackets and brown pants one of the two men had a red ribbon rapped around his waist it looked like a old jumper.

"So waist of time was it" said the man dressed in brown and holding up his hands and throwing them down like he was out of breath.

"Not bloody likely" said the other in a slightly breathless voice and rather tired to.

"All night we ran through that wood and now we aren't allowed near the hollows where will we go and how will we live" said the man with the old jumper wrapped around his waist.

"Hang on a second I see a house in the distance if I go up to the house and knock on hopefully someone will answer".

"Great idea, NOT"

"I'll just knock on, and Ralf don't push your luck or it will be me going into that house not you do you get me" the man said harshly in a argumentative voice.

"OK bro" said the other man and they walked to the house where smoke was bellowing out of the chimney and stables opened to let the horses wander free in the fields.

The two men knocked hard on the wooden door to get a response from a eighteen year old girl opened the door, the two men tried not to stare at her breasts.

"How can I help you gentlemen" said Dora with a handsome smile on her face. Dora was a girl who would charm young men into staying overnight on her farm but never met such grubby old and filthy men in all her life.

"You two stink" said Dora with a hand trying to cover her nose, the two men looked offended but Dora took them into get them cleaned up.

"She is such a nice lady" said the half naked man who earlier on was dressed in brown but now he was getting ready to take a bath in two tin tubs.

"I used to call these troughs when I was little because they hold so much water" said the man who was just taking off the red jumper from round his waist and he took off his shirt to reveal a six pack. Dora looked and couldn't stop staring she made them each a mug of hot candy coco and she carried it into both of them as they lay in the warm water covered with bubbles.

"So, how did you find my farm?" said Dora.

"Well me and my brother got kicked out of are village because we are cowards and won't fight" said one of the two brothers.

"Fight whom?" Said Dora.

"The witch called windlee rush, she corrupted our town and now she is after our merlin and force him to make the philosophers stone".

"Yes, it is proved that who ever holds the stone will have eternal life and will live a longer life, but the corrupted old woman got kicked out of the kingdom for terrorising the wizard so the king has banned her".

"She now lives in a cottage and is still threatening the people this needs to be stopped the kings men and our army's are marching through the woods every day but no sign of the witch".

The trees outside was swaying but no sign of anyone was coming onto the farm.

"Will the village let me in"said Dora.

"Yes, they will let you in but careful in the woods people get lost in their most people get lost in the woods and then a few days later they end up at the gates looking exhausted and dehydrated".

"Well that's why your coming with me" said Dora.

"But haven't you got a farm to take care of" said one of the men.

"Yes but you see the neighbours can mind them for a couple of days" said Dora.

The two men got dressed and opened the wooden door and walked down a gravel narrow path towards the two houses next to the church.

One of the two brothers knocked on the house nobody answered at first and a old gentleman stood at the door.

"Hello" said the man.

"Sorry we have the wrong house" said one of the two.

They knocked on the second door and got a response quicker, I was wondering weather you could look after some cattle and I will pay you" one of the men said they agreed and Dora gathered up her supplies to take with her and a map of the woods by mildew shrew. Mildew shrew had many novels out in the village but he was turning of age so he didn't write as much and gave Dora the map.

"Lets go" said Dora once the two brothers came back.

They crossed the muddy field and all at once the disappeared into the trees and dark shadows was creeping up the trees in such darkness and sunlight beaming down. They was now in the woods looking for the weeps gate village.


End file.
